


Shore Leave

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: The Wednesday Ryder Files [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: Wednesday Ryder is called in to Director Tann's office only to find she's being put on a mandatory shore leave so she's in top emotional condition when she returns to work.  Choosing the destination is easy, convincing her brother its a good idea... not so much.Prologue to Machinations.





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the prologue to my fic _Machinations_. Not necessary to read together, but it may fill in a few gaps. I mostly wanted to write more of Wednesday interacting with Scott and the Initiative directors.

     Wednesday Ryder stepped off the tram and made her way through the brightly lit corridor to Nexus Operations.  She wondered idly what Tann had to speak with her about that was so important.  If he wanted to berate her for that last disastrous trip to Habitat 7 he could kiss her ass because she was _not_ in the mood to rehash that particular argument.    
  
    Maybe “disastrous” was a little too strong a word, but the mission had not went well.  
  
    Wednesday had thought that she was over her father’s death, but returning to the planet he’d died on had only served to prove how wrong she was.    
  
    As she entered Tann’s office his personal assistant greeted her with a kind smile.  “Good morning Pathfinder, Directors Tann and Addison are waiting for you upstairs.”  
  
    Wednesday closed her eyes for a moment and took a fortifying breath.  She hadn’t expected Addison to be in attendance.  The two Initiative Directors usually fought amongst themselves, but if they were showing a unified front, it didn’t bode well for the Pathfinder.  She nervously climbed the steps to Pathfinder Hall.  Most of the displays featured her accomplishments, and for being completely under trained and unprepared for the job she’d done some amazing things.  
  
    “Ah Ryder, there you are,” Tann exclaimed with open arms as she crested the last set of stairs to his office.    
  
    “You’re late,” Addison snapped, causing Tann to frown at her.  
  
    “Yeah well, there was a bit of a commotion near the docks that held me up,” Wednesday grumbled.  Director Addison snorted, clearly not impressed with her excuse.  Ryder ignored her and instead turned to address Tann.  “What did you want to talk to me about?”  
  
    “Ah yes, that.”  Tann looked conflicted.  “I’m going to preface this by reiterating what an outstanding job you’ve done since arriving in Andromeda.  Although your methods are somewhat… unorthodox, your results speak for themselves."   
  
    Addison’s eye roll didn’t go unnoticed, but Tann continued.  “However, your performance as of late has grown, how do I put this, more… reckless than usual and frankly your most recent psych evaluation has me a bit worried Ryder.”  
  
    “Unorthodox is putting it lightly Tann.”  Addison interrupted.  “Your flagrant disregard for authority is barely short of insubordination.  You’re lucky we don’t suspend you.”    
  
    Wednesday bristled at the Colonial Affairs Director’s tone.  “Hey, I’m the one who didn’t want this job in the first place, remember?  Suspend me if you want, I’ll gladly go,” she fired back.  
  
    “Whoa whoa,” Tann exclaimed making calming gestures trying to diffuse the tension.  “No one is getting suspended.”  He took in both Addison and Ryder with a stern glance.  “Pathfinder, I’m putting you on a two week paid shore leave on any planet you wish.”  
  
    At the words “paid” and “shore leave” Wednesday’s eyebrows climbed in disbelief.  Director Addison scowled and crossed her arms sullenly.    
  
    “I suggest you use the time to relax, clear your head, and do some self reflection.”  
  
    “And reign in that attitude of yours!”  Addison chimed in.  
  
    Wednesday sighed.  While the prospect of time off was a welcome one, it was clear that Tann wasn’t going to consider her request to transfer her Pathfinder status to Scott any time soon.  The reality was that although she’d been able to fill in for her father in a pinch, the responsibilities of being Pathfinder were catching up to her and she didn’t know how much longer she could continue before she finally snapped.  
  
    “Go see Kesh to fill out your shore leave form and choose your destination.”  Tann was already drifting back to his desk.  “Oh, and Ryder, you’re rather lucky to get this opportunity.  There are other’s who have been working much longer that haven’t yet gotten a vacation,” he stated offhand.  
  
    And there’s the steaming hot side order of guilt she’d been waiting for.  
  
    It was clear that Tann had dismissed her, so Wednesday made her way back down the stairs to head for the Superintendent’s office.  She didn’t make it far before she felt a firm grip on her elbow.  “Hey!” she exclaimed whipping around to see who had grabbed her.  
  
    It was Addison’s stern face she saw and she groaned as the woman steered her to her own office.  As soon as her bony fingers released Ryder’s arm she whined a loud “owww” and began to massage her bicep.  “What the hell Addison?”  
  
    “What was that back there?”  The director demanded.  
  
    “What was _what?_ ”  Wednesday asked sullenly, still rubbing her sore arm.  
  
    “You almost sounded like you wanted to be suspended.”  
  
    The Pathfinder sighed again.  Foster Addison was the last person she really wanted to be having this conversation with.  She crossed her arms.  “Once Scott is finished with his training I’d like to transfer command of the Tempest to him,” she admitted.  
  
    “I see, unfortunately you don’t have the authority to make that decision.”  Addison looked thoughtful however, tapping a finger against her lips.  “ _If_ this were to happen, what exactly do you plan on doing?  Because you know an asset with your talents, and I’ll admit you are talented Ryder, needs to be used.”  
  
    Wednesday had to fight the urge to make a flippant remark about helping her crime lord boyfriend rule Kadara from the shadows.  She took a calming breath.  “I don’t necessarily want to leave the Tempest.  I could resume my duties as Recon Specialist.  Scouting and exploration are what I love to do.  I just… don’t want to be in charge,” she finished a little lamely.  
  
    Addison considered her.  “Finally something we can both agree on,” she murmured.  
  
    Wednesday clenched her jaw.  _You don’t have to be such an asshole about it,_ she thought.  
  
    “I don’t even know why we’re talking about this anyway.  Tann has made it clear that he doesn’t want to lose the Initiative’s most accomplished Pathfinder.”  She looked at Ryder, “however, if there comes a time when that changes, I will be more than happy to vouch for your… resignation.”  
  
    The insinuation behind her words made Wednesday bristle with indignation.  Addison was clearly just waiting for her to screw up inexcusably.  It made her want to show the woman just how wrong she was about her if only to wipe her smug smile off her face.  
  
    “Yeah well, great talk, but I gotta go see Kesh,” Wednesday exclaimed through gritted teeth, trying to disengage from Director Addison.  
  
    “Of course Pathfinder,” she turned her focus to a nearby monitor.  “Oh, by the way, I’m curious.  Which planet are you planning on taking your shore leave?”  
  
    Wednesday stopped and turned around slowly.  She could lie of course, but it would be easy for Addison to check and then she might raise even more questions.  “Kadara.”  She answered simply.  It was obvious the director was not expecting that answer.  Most people from the Nexus tended to avoid Kadara, and Elaaden alike because of the large outlaw and exile presence, but it was no coincidence that the two were Wednesday’s favourite planets.  
  
    “But… _why_?”  Addison asked in a strangled voice.  
  
    The Pathfinder shrugged.  “I like it there.  The planet is beautiful, the port is more my speed, and I happen to have a few friends there.”  All true.  “Anyway, see you in two weeks Foster!” she called over her shoulder cheekily as she walked away.  
  
    Addison frowned at the Pathfinder’s back.  Her mention of friends on Kadara reminded her of the troubling report she’d received shortly after Ryder had secured a location for Ditaeon.  The Pathfinder’s apparent involvement with the exile group, the Collective and the so-called Charlatan was something that worried Addison greatly.  
  


* * *

  
    Wednesday’s annoyance at Tann and Addison disappeared as soon as she stepped into Kesh’s office.  The krogan’s face split into a large toothy grin as she greeted the Pathfinder.    
  
    “Ryder!  Heard you managed to snag yourself some vacation time.  Lucky you.”  
  
    Ryder shrugged and ambled over to Kesh’s desk.  “It’s only because I screwed up one too many times and Tann thinks I need a break.”  
  
    Kesh chuckled loudly.  “Well, I’d say you more than earned it.  Here, I’ve already got your form all filled out, just need your authorization code and you’re good to go.”  She handed Ryder a datapad.  Wednesday looked over the screen.  Kesh had already selected Kadara as the intended location.  The Pathfinder grinned and put in her code.  
  
    Since she’d rescued Vorn and formed an alliance with New Tuchanka Wednesday and Kesh had become close friends.  Also, of course, Drack couldn’t keep his big mouth shut, so she knew all about the Pathfinder’s secret relationship with a certain smuggler.  However, Wednesday trusted the krogan superintendent not to let that bit of information spread.  
  
    She handed the datapad back to Kesh and stayed to chat for a bit, mostly venting about Addison.  When she stepped back out into Central Operations she noticed her brother coming out of Tann’s office and waved to get his attention.  Scott grinned across the room and waved back.  They met at the stairs to the Security offices.  
  
    “Wanna get a drink?” he asked.  
  
    “Do you even have to ask?”  Wednesday replied with a smirk.  Scott snorted and shook his head.  He threw an arm around her shoulder and they set out for Vortex.  
  
    The Ryder twins sat snugly at a small corner booth sipping beers.  “So,” Scott said; the first to break their comfortable silence.  “Director Tann called me in to tell me I’m going to be doing some hands-on training for the next two weeks.”  
  
    Wednesday sipped her beer.  “Yeah, I’ve heard.  D’you think you’re ready to be in charge of my ship?  You won’t have Cora around to help you.  She’s off doing her own training.”  
  
    Scott fiddled with his bottle, a sign of his nerves.  “Yeah, I think so.”  
  
    His sister nudged his arm with hers.  “I _know_ so.  You were always the level-headed one back in our alliance days,” she reminded him.  
  
    “I know,” he shrugged slightly, “but this is your crew and I’m afraid they’ll see me as an outsider."  
  
    Wednesday smiled fondly at her brother.  “They won’t bite, I promise.  Even Drack, he’s a big ol’ softie.”    
  
    Scott smiled half-heartedly at her attempt to cheer him up.  “So, where are you gunna take your shore leave?” he asked taking a drag on his bottle.  
  
    “Damn, I’m getting tired of people asking me that,” Wednesday muttered.  She glanced at Scott out of the corner of her eye and bit her lip.  
  
    “Oh jeez, I didn’t have to ask did I?”  He ran a hand down his face.  “I should’ve known.”  
  
    Wednesday quickly finished off her beer and jumped up.  “You want another one?” she asked, hoping to change the subject.  When she returned however, Scott was waiting with a level look.  
  
    “What?” she countered defensively.  
  
    “You’ve had some less than stellar partners in the past Wedns, but I gotta admit this one takes the cake,” he scoffed.  
  
    “Oh please, you don’t even _know_ Reyes.”  
  
    “We’ve met,” Scott deadpanned.  
  
    “For like a couple seconds.  You barely even talked to him.”  
  
    “Yeah well, he was a little preoccupied with dragging you off to lord knows where to… ugh.”  Scott trailed off with a groan.  “I don’t even wanna think about it.”  
  
    Wednesday couldn’t help the blood that rose to her cheeks as she recalled the steamy sex they’d had in that particular storage room.  Scott cleared his throat, effectively bringing her out of her reverie, and looked thoroughly disgusted.  
  
    “Wedns, every bit of sense I have is screaming that this guy is bad news.  He’s the Charl -” He didn’t get  a chance to finish as Wednesday smacked his arm, hard.  “Hey!” he yelped, mostly in surprise.  
  
    His twin stared him down meaningfully.  “You can’t just say that out loud!” she hissed.  Scott rolled his eyes, but he did manage to look slightly abashed.  
  
    “Sorry,” he offered.  
  
    Wednesday sighed.  “Just… try to keep an open mind about him.  _Please?_   I like this one.  A lot.  And there’s so much more to him than what you think.  Okay?”  
  
    Scott felt a pang of guilt at the way her voice pleaded at the end.  “Okay, I’ll _try_.  For you.”  He was rewarded with one of her genuine smiles.  
  
    Suddenly her omni-tool lit up and she glanced down at it, her face brightening even more.  “Speak of the devil,” he muttered.  
  
    “Scott, do you mind?”  
  
    Her twin rolled his eyes, but pushed out of the booth, stopping to tossle her hair before heading over to the bar.  Once he was out of earshot Wednesday answered the call.  
  
    “Hey.”    
  
    “Hey you.”  Reyes’ warm voice rolled over her and she felt warmth suffuse her body.  “So what’s this amazing news you have for me?” he asked, referring to the enigmatic message she’d sent him after her meeting with Tann.  
  
    “Guess.”  
  
    “Hmm… have you finally decided to give up your life as Pathfinder and run away with me?” he asked with a laugh.  
  
    Wednesday rolled her eyes.  She knew he was only joking, but it was a tempting offer.  “No, but it’s close.  The day after tomorrow I’ll be on my way to the Gavorkam system and you’ll have me all to yourself for two. whole. weeks,” she purred.  
  
    “You’re joking.”  
  
    Wednesday grinned wider.  “I would never!”  
  
    “Día you better not be pulling my leg here, because I _will_ come kidnap you if I have to, to get what I’ve just been promised.”  
  
    “You _wouldn’t_ ,” she teased, still grinning like an idiot.  
  
    “I would.  I am _very_ capable.”  
  
    “You really wanna see me that badly?”  
  
    “Dios mio woman, you know that I do,” Reyes exclaimed and Wednesday just about melted into her seat.  
  
    “Good,” she giggled.  “I’m sorry its such late notice, I only just found out today myself.”  
  
    “Día even if you showed up with _no_ notice I would never turn you away.  Believe me, I’m going to make sure these next two weeks are unforgettable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated! ^^


End file.
